OUROBOROS
by saranya.x
Summary: Edward: un prestigioso científico y profesor, Bella: su alumna, los dos son médicos pero piensan distinto, se enfrentan, se contradicen, se atraen. ¿Podrán éstos polos opuestos, ser parte de un mismo todo? 2o lugar Hateful Lemonade Contest 2009


_**Gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras que le han dado a esta historia el segundo lugar en el Concurso **__**"Hateful Lemonade Contest", Concurso **__**"Mejor Lemon" **__**para el fandom de Crepúsculo en español, organizado por Edward's in the Air & Mariale Sparkies.**_

**Título**: Ouroboros

**Penname**: Saranya.x

**Summary**: Edward en un prestigioso científico y profesor, Bella es su alumna, aunque los dos son médicos, piensan distinto, ven su ciencia desde diferentes extremos, se enfrentan, se contradicen, se atraen. ¿Podrán éstos polos opuestos, ser parte de un mismo todo?

**Pareja**: Edward & Bella

**Número de palabras**: 14.454

**DISCLAIMER**: Edward y Bella con todos sus personajes asociados son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y desvaríos son míos.

_**OUROBOROS**_

_Para comenzar, una cita ilustrativa sobre el odio:_

"_**Odio las citas." Ralph Waldo.**_

*****

Edward Cullen recorrió con prisa el campus de la universidad directo a su clase.

Sabía que muy pocos entendían su trabajo, él era un científico puro, interesado en los más altos bienes de la humanidad, por lo tanto, las ventajas de su labor se verían con el tiempo, quizá ni siquiera él mismo fuera capaz de llegar a estar vivo cuando los herederos de su conocimiento completaran su obra.

La cura de las enfermedades más terribles de los seres humanos era una meta de lo más altruista, por un bien mayor, y haber dejado de practicar la medicina para dedicarse a la investigación científica había sido otro gran sacrificio en su vida; hasta su propio padre, médico como él, lo lamentaba profundamente, porque siempre había dicho que su don connatural para tratar con la gente lo hacía más que un buen médico.

Entre las investigaciones y las clases en la universidad su vida estaba copada, no había tiempo para nada, dormir era un privilegio del que podía disfrutar pocas horas al día y ni por asomo pensaba en ver a su familia, era algo incómodo, sobre todo desde que había optado por este estilo de vida, cuando sus padres esperaban que se casara y formara una familia o que por lo menos, algún día tuviera una novia.

A sus padres les abrumaba la soledad en la que él vivía, no sabia por qué les preocupaba tanto, al fin y al cabo, no era por falta de oportunidades, era porque había tomado esa decisión, su decisión, y nada podía sacarlo del objetivo de su vida.

El cáncer era la enfermedad que más muertes causaba entre los seres humanos, más que cualquier pandemia conocida, debía ayudar a la humanidad a encontrar su ruta para luchar contra ese mal que tanto dolor causaba a tantos seres humanos en todo el planeta; cuando se especializó en oncología (1) el dolor por la vida y muerte de sus pacientes le abrumó por completo, se sintió incapaz de seguir enfrentando cada día las luchas monstruosas de esas almas valientes que deseaban sobrevivir, y muchas, muchas veces, encontraban sólo la muerte.

Ayudándolas de una en una hacía poco, pero investigando sobre la curación definitiva hacía mucho más, podría salvar a miles, a millones si encontraba la ruta para ello. Y enseñando a estudiantes que eventualmente querrían continuar su labor o emprender otras parecidas, hacía aún más. Afortunadamente se había encontrado con su mentor, el doctor Aro Vulturi, Decano de la Facultad, su maestro y guía de investigación.

Era raro para un hombre de su edad haber asumido esas opciones de manera tan consciente, lo sabía, sus veintiocho años de vida le habían dejado mucho camino recorrido, aunque fuera corto; además, eso de haber sido un niño genio le aceleró todos los procesos, la infancia duró poco y las decisiones adultas tuvo que tomarlas desde muy temprano, sobre todo, cuando era un chico de dieciocho años graduado en medicina de una prestigiosa universidad.

Ya casi eran las siete de la mañana y apresuró sus pasos, detestaba llegar tarde.

*****

—Pero Bella, ¿por qué te has inscrito en esa clase? Ese hombre es de lo más petulante y obstinado que puedas llegar a conocer, no creo que aprendas nada de él. Lo he visto pocas veces pero siempre tiene cara de estar triste y aburrido.

—Precisamente por eso Ángela, porque debo conocer a mis adversarios, ese dicho de que si no puedes vencer a tu enemigo, únetele, está más que equivocado; la clave es, si no puedes vencer a tu enemigo, conócele, y encontrarás su punto débil.

—¿No sería suficiente con envenenarle las ratas del laboratorio? Bella, será intolerable escucharle, es un científico de lo más tradicional, aún cree en el método científico y toda esa mierda de la racionalidad occidental.

—Ángela, sabes que no atentaría contra unas criaturas inocentes, esas ratas de laboratorio sufren de maltrato físico y emocional, al único que podría llegar a envenenar sería a Cullen, pero lamentablemente, matar cerebros disecados es todavía un delito federal —era una broma, claro, Bella no era capaz de matar ni una mosca.

—Bueno, tú lo decidiste, afróntalo, ve a tu tortura de martes y jueves de siete de la mañana.

—Lo sé, iré —dijo Bella con desgana —debo afrontarlo y no me puedo quejar luego, me lo has advertido todo el tiempo; por favor Ángela, cuando debas decirme ¡Te lo dije! No me lo digas, ¿está bien?

—Está bien —respondió Ángela con un suspiro.

Isabella Swan acababa de retornar de su reciente viaje a la India, había tenido un receso de un año después de su graduación como médica alternativa especializada en homeopatía y bioenergética, pero con la ayuda de sus padres aún no comenzaba su ejercicio profesional, se había dedicado un semestre a viajar y el otro lo dedicaría a completar su educación en áreas de su interés, y el resto del tiempo era consagrado a su activismo en la organización ambiental, mientras buscaba un trabajo que le gustara.

Amaba su carrera, sabía que le permitiría ayudar a las personas, sobre todo para que dejaran de creer en enfermedades incurables y despertarles su poder de autosanación; la lucha contra las enfermedades no era contra virus o bacterias —pensaba —sino contra modelos mentales que hacían que la gente creyera en esas enfermedades y las tuvieran. Hombres como Cullen perpetuaban esas creencias falsas, las eternizaban y todos le creían sólo porque sus artículos salían en revistas científicas, porque esa era la verdad oficial, la que el sistema quería que se mantuviera. Porque eso del cáncer era un negocio a toda popa.

En su vida Isabella había estudiado y realizado tanto trabajo extracurricular que poco tiempo había tenido para asumir una vida afectiva, pero era consciente de que también había sido porque ningún hombre había llegado a impresionarla tanto como para comprometerse emocional y sexualmente, y eso que en su medio el amor libre era algo muy acogido y celebrado. Pero Isabella sabía que para ella el amor y el sexo iban de la mano y eran algo más serio que para los demás; no por moralidad sino por ser consecuente consigo misma, nunca se había acostado con nadie.

Tener por lo menos un año para ella, era algo que quería hacer desde siempre, después de haber estado estudiando con dedicación durante toda su vida, a los veintidós años lo tenía más que merecido y había seleccionado sólo las clases libres de la universidad que le habían interesado, entre ellas, la que dictaba el tal doctor Edward Cullen.

Bella miró su horario con detenimiento.

—"Metodologías de investigación científica aplicadas a la medicina", en el salón 109 del edificio B8.

Se despidió de su amiga y salió corriendo, alegre, a su clase.

*****

Isabella hablaba con sus nuevos compañeros con algo de desconfianza, sabía por experiencia que su postura un tanto radical ante la vida y su especialidad no eran bien aceptadas en todos los ambientes, pero siempre lo enfrentaba con honestidad. Nunca negaba lo que era y lo que pensaba de la vida.

Esperaba que el reconocido científico hiciera su aparición en el aula, cuando lo había googleado se había centrado en leer sus credenciales y logros, no vio su foto o biografía, ¿para qué si de seguro era un hombre viejo, arrugado, canoso y encorvado de tanto estar encima de los libros?

Por eso, tuvo que reconocerlo, quedó pasmada cuando un hombre joven, alto, delgado pero con aparentes músculos férreos y de cabello broncíneo despeinado, que pensó que era otro estudiante, se encaminó al puesto del profesor y sacó su computadora portátil para conectarla al proyector.

"Edward Cullen..." lo identificó maravillada de su juventud, de la fuerza que desprendía y que se evidenciaba con solo verlo, una fuerza que no era sólo por su físico, sino por lo que transparentaba de su personalidad, y eso sin decir ni una palabra.

Había hecho muchos ejercicios para tratar de ver el aura y nunca lo había logrado, pero estuvo segura de que si hubiera podido hacerlo habría encontrado a su alrededor una gloriosa luminosidad. Ese hombre emanaba poder y fuerza masculina en todo su contorno.

Sólo por eso justificó que fuera tan admirado en esa universidad. ¿Cómo podía un hombre tan joven haber acumulado tanto prestigio científico en tan poco tiempo? —se preguntaba.

Lástima que estuviera tan equivocado, pues recordó que el hombre seguramente mataba animales en su laboratorio y creía encontrar la cura para las enfermedades en aspectos físicos netamente, olvidando que todas las enfermedades tenían su origen en el alma, y hacía apología de ello en clases y en las revistas científicas, sus ideas definitivamente, eran dañinas. Podía no ser un anciano pero su forma de pensar era como si hubiera nacido en 1.901.

Una voz aterciopelada se extendió por el aula acunando los oídos de Bella, quien se perdió por un instante en medio de los cálidos tonos de sus palabras, seguras y vibrantes. Por un momento no pudo seguir el sentido de sus palabras, le tocó hacer un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse hasta que sacudió la cabeza ante tamaños adefesios que escuchaba del atractivo pero, a su juicio, terriblemente equivocado profesor.

La ira que la había atraído hacia su clase se reavivó exactamente en ese momento.

—La investigación científica es la que ha dado a la medicina su importancia actual —decía Edward Cullen —sin ella seríamos todavía unos aprendices de brujo dándoles pociones de hierbas a los enfermos y danzando ritualmente a su alrededor para que se curaran.

El auditorio se rió ante la "inteligente" ocurrencia del profesor.

Isabella no se resistió y levantó la mano. Su corazón palpitaba frenético, porque sabía que comenzaba una guerra.

—Adelante —el profesor Cullen le concedió la palabra mientras Bella se veía enfrentada por primera vez a unos profundos ojos verdes que la miraban con detenimiento y curiosidad.

"Por Dios, es hermoso..." se pasmó Bella por un breve momento ante la evidencia que le daban sus ojos.

Edward se fijó en la chica de cabellos largos achocolatados que levantaba la mano con decisión; por lo general su sola presencia amedrentaba tanto a los estudiantes que sólo comenzaban a participar a partir de la tercera o cuarta clase; admiró la valentía y seguridad de la chica por hacerlo dentro de —miró su reloj —los primeros quince minutos de la primera clase. Esperó pacientemente a que ella hablara mientras le fue inevitable recorrerla con la mirada, ese rostro pálido de porcelana, esos ojos que eran del color hermoso de sus cabellos, grandes y expresivos, esa mirada profunda y esos labios carnosos y suaves, el cuerpo torneado forrado con el jean desteñido y el suéter simple.

"Mierda, qué estoy pensando..." se dijo Edward mientras esperaba que ella comenzara a hablar "tanta abstinencia me está pasando factura".

—Doctor Cullen, —el timbre de su voz hizo que el cuerpo de Edward reaccionara de una forma extraña, desconocida, o quizá de una forma que había ignorado siempre y ahora clamaba por ser escuchada —ehh, doctor Cullen, los conocimientos ancestrales han aportado mucho a la medicina actual, esas "pociones" que usted llama son las misma fórmulas —bueno, más dañinas —que hoy día venden las farmacéuticas, sólo que adicionadas con químicos, patentadas y costosas. Además profesor ¿qué necesidad tienen ustedes de asesinar animales inocentes para hacer investigación científica? Hoy día los modelos de ordenador permiten...

Otra fanática ambientalista, —pensó Edward —ya le había tocado una en su primera clase, hacía dos años, y la guerra había sido a muerte. Había tenido que pedir seguridad para su laboratorio ante la amenaza palpable de que ella y sus amigos entraran al mismo para liberar a los supuestos especímenes de experimentación.

Desde entonces él mismo hacía vigilancia durmiendo en su propio laboratorio, allí tenía información muy valiosa que no podía arriesgar.

—Un momento, señorita...

—Swan, Bella Swan.

—Señorita Bella Swan, ¿es usted médica o está en vías de serlo? —se temía que fuera una saboteadora infiltrada, ni siquiera matriculada en su clase.

—Ya soy médica —exclamó ella con orgullo.

—Y ¿cuál es su especialidad?

—Medicina homeopática y bioenergética.

Sí que fue valiente —opinó Edward mentalmente — sobre todo porque toda la clase rompió en una atronadora ola de risa, imparable.

Bella se sonrojó profusamente, más que de vergüenza, de ira. Sabía a lo que Cullen quería llevarla, a humillarla públicamente sin siquiera responderle con un argumento. Todos sus compañeros pensaban que la homeopatía y más que todo, la bioenergética, eran cosas de brujos, de ignorantes y personas que embaucaban enfermos para sacarles dinero.

—¿Y eso se estudia en una universidad? —comentaba uno de los compañeros.

—Ah es de esas que danzan alrededor del enfermo para curarlo —decía una chica sofocada por la risa.

—¿Y también les pones agujitas? —reía otro.

La voz vibrante y aterciopelada de Edward frenó las burlas ascendentes.

—Más respeto chicos, Bella Swan es una profesional como lo serán ustedes, de una corriente muy diferente a la nuestra, pero que merece todo nuestro respeto, aunque no la comprendamos.

Todos dejaron de reír, no se esperaban que el profesor la defendiera después de que lo había cuestionado en pleno inicio de clase.

—No necesito que me defiendan doctor Cullen —Bella le aclaró con voz firme —ellos sólo demuestran que son unos ignorantes.

—Señorita Swan, tampoco le permito a usted que les ofenda, y atención todos —dijo levantando la voz más de lo usual —mi clase no es un circo, se escuchan las opiniones y se respetan, ¿está claro?

Muchos asintieron, en especial dos chicas rubias, una de cabello liso y otra un tanto rizado, que decían que sí a todo lo que Edward les decía y Bella las miraba con lástima, babeaban, literalmente.

Todos se calmaron y Edward continúo la clase, y aunque sabía que argumentar contra fanáticos era un esfuerzo completamente perdido, tenía que intentarlo.

—Señorita Swan, no subestimo el conocimiento ancestral, pero es evidente que hoy día tenemos acceso a medicinas y tratamientos comprobados científicamente que nos permiten salvar millones de vidas en el mundo, y a los cuales los pacientes y sus médicos pueden recurrir con certeza y seguridad. El mundo de las pociones de hierbas que sólo funcionan con fe es de sociedades menos avanzadas que la nuestra.

Bella replicó de nuevo y la tensión entre ellos era palpable y continua, él hablaba y ella le refutaba, él contra argumentaba hasta que tanto Edward como todos los estudiantes quedaron agotados.

Bella no, ella era incansable.

Al final de la clase las dos chicas, que Bella había escuchado que se llamaban Jessica y Tanya, se abalanzaron sobre él como si fuera un actor de cine y ellas unas fans desbocadas, pero Edward las ignoró, con soltura y paso firme, se acercó a Bella que en ese momento empacaba sus libros en una bolsa de tela.

En ese momento un estudiante se acercó a ella y mirándola lascivamente le dijo:

—Oye brujita, ¿me puedes preparar una poción de amor?

Bella le miró con desprecio y no contestó nada, con orgullo guardó silencio, mientras Edward se acercaba y la admiraba por poder mantenerse firme ante tanta oposición.

—Señorita Swan, ¿podemos hablar a solas un minuto?

—Sólo un minuto doctor Cullen, soy una mujer muy ocupada.

—No lo dudo, señorita —lo dijo mirándola de arriba abajo sin poder evitarlo, pensando en que una mujer tan hermosa seguro tendría cualquier hombre que quisiera a sus pies, y eso fijo le tendría copada la agenda—. Yo también soy un hombre muy ocupado y me cuesta perder un minuto con usted, por lo que seré breve.

—¿Dedicarme un minuto le sería perder el tiempo? Doctor Cullen, váyase al demonio por favor —y se marchó llena de furia, sin darle la oportunidad de hablar.

La había dejado más alborotada y furiosa que antes, cuando quería hablar con ella para aplacarla. Aunque estaba tan seguro de la verdad de su ciencia y no le importaba tener que debatirla ante nadie, le era incómodo con los demás estudiantes que las siguientes clases se centraran en la lucha entre ellos tal como había sido la primera, y quería apaciguarla para conjurar eso. Pero terminó siendo sincero, en su fuero interno la consideraba tan fanatizada, que era una pérdida de tiempo hablarle, pero quería intentarlo.

En la siguiente clase fue peor, y a la siguiente el enfrentamiento ya tenía furiosos a todos los alumnos, incluido a Jasper, el novio de la hermana de Edward, quien también era estudiante. Jasper le susurró al salir de la incómoda sesión:

—Contrólala de alguna manera o se te va a salir de las manos, eres el profesor, debe respetarte.

Sabía que Jasper se lo decía por su bien, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Mandarla asesinar acaso? ¿O sacarle con arma cortopunzante la lengua? Podría pedirle al Decano, Aro Vulturi, que la retirara forzosamente de su clase, por revoltosa y saboteadora, pero esa era una salida fácil, era evadir el problema; además, ella tenía derecho a opinar y esa sería una arbitrariedad, y la chica tenía cerebro, mucho más que sus tantos estudiantes, los trabajos los realizaba impecablemente, sólo que desde un punto de vista completamente opuesto al suyo, con cuestionable rigor científico.

De todos modos debía tratar de hacer algo. Edward al final de la clase del jueves de la cuarta semana le preguntó de nuevo, con toda la delicadeza posible para no enfadarla:

—¿Podemos hablar a solas?

—Bien —esta vez Bella estaba dispuesta a ser más paciente, en la medida en que no continuara diciendo estupideces como las que había dicho en toda la clase su atractivo profesor. Edward la llevó a la cafetería cercana y sin darse cuenta la guió tomándola del brazo con firmeza.

—Sé cuál es el camino, doctor Cullen.

—Bien, está bien, ¿Por qué lo dices? —Bella le señaló con la mirada su mano posesivamente colocada sobre el brazo de ella, y el toque que le daba no era nada suave.

—Oh, lo siento —contestó Edward sorprendido por haberse atrevido a tocarla cuando esa chica era una fierecilla dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento, la soltó de inmediato.

Fueron a la barra y cada uno pidió café.

—¿Cómo lo quieren? —Preguntó el dependiente.

—Orgánico.

—Descafeinado.

Esperaron brevemente ante la barra.

—El descafeinado está lleno de químicos que le han quitado las propiedades naturales al grano —observó Bella.

—El café orgánico sabe a mierda —indicó Edward, molesto.

Recibieron sus cafés y se sentaron en una mesa frente a frente.

—Señorita Swan, ya pasé por esto antes, una compañera ambientalista suya quiso jugar a "Liberen a Willy parte dieciocho" en mi laboratorio. No lo voy a permitir de nuevo.

—Yo no soy violenta 'doctor Cullen'.

¿Por qué siempre que lo llamaba 'doctor Cullen' a Edward le sonaba tan irónica?

—De hecho —continúo ella —soy bastante pacifista, y creo en el derecho a la vida hasta de los ejemplares humanos más imbéciles que tuviera la desgracia de conocer.

La ira se arremolinó en el pecho de Edward, esa chica era mucho más ofensiva directamente que en plena clase.

—Mira niñita estúpida, te puedes creer muy sabia con toda tu ideología alternativa y demás, pero te digo, no vas seguir saboteando mi clase, soy un científico reconocido no porque me hayan regalado el prestigio sino porque lo he luchado con mi propia sangre, he sacrificado mi vida personal, sexual y afectiva y dedico todo mi tiempo a mi trabajo, porque es mi deber salvar vidas, y quiero que otros médicos sigan mis pasos, porque mis esfuerzos solo son insuficientes, y una mocosa como tú no me va impedir cumplir mi cometido.

—¿Cómo me ha llamado? ¿Niñita estúpida, mocosa? Tenía que ser usted un reprimido para tratarme de esa forma, es eso, es su esnobismo (2), su machismo rampante, no tolera que una mujer le cuestione sus métodos, claro, porque ni siquiera tiene una en su cama. ¿Quién le ha pedido que sacrifique su vida sexual y afectiva? Si eso lo hace infeliz y amargado, no vale la pena el sacrificio que hace.

Edward se dio cuenta de tres cosas: primero, le había soltado a la chica más información de la necesaria; segundo, estaban entrando en terreno fangoso, que ella le criticara las decisiones más importantes de su vida, aún sin que ella supiera que lo eran, era como un golpe en plena mandíbula y tercero, Bella pensaba exactamente igual que su propia madre y hermana. Por eso la ira de sus palabras no se hizo esperar.

—¿Ah, sí? Y a la niña de seguro tampoco la complacen en la cama, porque si así fuera, no sería tan irritante. ¡Quién lo iba a creer, por Dios, que una chica tan hermosa pudiera llegar a ser tan irritante! —le dijo prácticamente gritando, ya todos en la cafetería les miraban con sorpresa, y él al ver su semblante dedujo lo siguiente—¿Imagino que ya te lo han dicho antes?

A Bella esas palabras la dejaron desarmada por un instante. ¿Edward Cullen, el científico prestigioso, niño genio de Harvard, con un ego tan inflado que casi se elevaba como si estuviera lleno de helio, le había dicho que era hermosa? Pero el muy maldito también había dicho que era irritante.

—No… lo de hermosa, no me lo han dicho… lo de irritante sí, muchas veces…— súbitamente se alteró, quedando sin control —¡Pero usted no es quien para meterse en mi vida privada! ¡Si he decidido seguir virgen es porque se me da la gana! Y ni usted ni ningún hombre tienen derecho a cuestionármelo.

Definitivamente, ahora Bella también había soltado más información de la necesaria. Muchas personas que estaban en la cafetería voltearon a mirarla, especialmente el público masculino, y las habladurías eran fuertes.

—Señorita Swan, creo que ya se enteró media universidad de sus problemas para perder la virginidad, los cuales, no me extrañan en absoluto —le susurró Edward mofándose, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Maldito idiota ¡Usted dijo que había renunciado a su vida sexual! ¿Y viene a mofarse porque soy virgen? Por lo menos yo no lo he hecho porque odie al género humano, como parecen ser sus razones. Ah, y ya la otra media universidad se ha enterado de los problemas sexuales que usted tiene.

En efecto, ahora el público que había aumentado, lo miraba a él.

—No tengo problemas sexuales Bella, precisamente he renunciado a tener esos problemas. Simplemente, no me involucro con ninguna mujer.

—Ah entiendo doctor Cullen —la voz de Bella se suavizó, era un poco decepcionante que el mundo de las mujeres hubiera perdido a tan hermoso ejemplar masculino, pero hasta le simpatizó el hombre por pertenecer a una minoría sexual que lucha por sus derechos —no se preocupe, yo soy defensora de los derechos de los gays, tengo unos amigos activistas que me gustaría presentarle…

—Maldita sea Bella, no soy gay —interrumpió Edward en tono bajo pero desesperado —y no me digas que tengo que serlo para caerte bien y que dejes de joderme la vida.

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—No le jodo la vida, sólo lo controvierto y si eso le desagrada, dedíquese a otra cosa y una sugerencia; además de huir de tener vida sexual, huya de la sociedad y vuélvase ermitaño (3), sería lo mejor para todos.

Bueno, de alguna manera, su laboratorio se había convertido en su ermita (4), si no fuera por las clases y por sus necesarias reuniones con Aro Vulturi, nunca se relacionaría con alguien más.

Isabella tomó sus cosas y se marchó, sin siquiera haber probado el café. Era consciente de que le había hecho una ofensa muy infundada, sobre todo cuando ella misma también había huido de tener una vida sexual, por sus muy personales razones.

****

En los días más tenebrosos pero paradójicamente lo más interesantes de la semana para Edward y Bella se convirtieron los martes y jueves, les era extraño, a ambos, aunque peleaban todo el tiempo, debatían y se daban golpes verbales bajos con frecuencia, anhelaban cada vez más esos encuentros.

Las confrontaciones eran en todas las clases, prácticamente éstas se convertían en un campo de batalla de ideas entre Bella y Edward y el desespero de los estudiantes aumentaba.

Era la sexta semana desde el inicio de semestre y salieron de clase.

Jasper se dirigió a Edward, aunque lo había visto muy poco porque vivía prácticamente en la universidad y con Alice él tampoco tenía una relación estrecha, sí se conocían el uno al otro, por ello preocupado se atrevió a decirle:

—Edward, ¿Por qué no te follas esa chica de una buena vez y comienzas a darnos la clase que queremos?

—No lo entiendo, ¿a qué chica?

—Pues a Bella Swan, Edward, son feromonas las que se sienten en el ambiente cuando están peleando, argumentando y contra argumentando, pura energía sexual desplazada, por favor amigo, la tensión sexual entre ustedes nos está matando a todos.

—¿Estás loco? ¿De dónde has sacado esa historia?

—No estoy loco, por Dios Edward date cuenta, lo he visto directamente, no solamente pelean y se hablan todo el tiempo, se miran a los ojos como si no hubiera nadie más presente, dices algo y sólo la miras a ella para detectar cómo va a reaccionar y ella sólo tiene ojos para ti, ya Mike se le ha insinuado varias veces para que le de una cita y ella es fría como una lápida y respecto a ti, parece fuego hirviente. ¿No me digas que no lo has notado?

—Estás equivocado, nos detestamos, ella replica ante cada afirmación mía y yo ante las de ella, ¿cómo puedes creer que ahí hay algo más? Es una locura.

Jasper alzó los hombros.

—Allá tu, he cumplido con advertirte.

Sí, era una locura, —pensaba Edward —¿pondría llegar a ser cierto? Jasper siempre era tan perceptivo.

Se quedó con ese pensamiento en mente mientras corría prácticamente a encerrarse en su laboratorio.

—Bella no te imaginas lo que se está diciendo —Ángela parecía muy preocupada cuando abordó a Bella antes de la reunión de grupo pro medioambiente sostenible.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sobre el doctor Cullen y tú…

—¿Él y yo? ¿Qué se puede decir sobre él y yo? Y, ¿quiénes?

—Amiga te advertí que era mala idea lo que te proponías, ya se habla en todo el campus de sus enfrenamientos, hay hasta quienes han pedido cupo adicional en la clase sólo para verlos en esas confrontaciones. Y se dice que la dirección de la facultad llamará al doctor Cullen porque en este curso no ha cumplido con el plan de estudios señalado. Y a ti te llamarán por revoltosa.

—Sería bueno que lo echaran, con todas las barbaridades que dice en clase, me extraña que no lo hayan hecho antes. Y a mí, no es la primera vez que me expulsan de alguna parte.

—Pero eso no es lo peor Bella, hay rumores de que ustedes…. ustedes…

—¿Qué Ángela? Ya me tienes en ascuas, habla de una vez.

—Que ustedes se acuestan o algo…

—¿Qué? —Bella rompió en una profusa carcajada —Que absurdos, nos detestamos, ¿cómo puede la gente creer que sucede algo así? Que mentes tan perversas, es una locura.

—Cuando el río suena, piedras lleva, Bella, los han visto en sus peleas en clase, hasta en la cafetería, parecen una pareja de casados de esas que llevan como diez años.

Sí, era una locura —pensaba Bella —pero, ¿pondría llegar a ser cierto que allí hubiera algo? La gente siempre era tan perceptiva.

—Además, te tienen un apodo... no sé cómo la gente se ha enterado de esto Bella...

—¿Cómo me dicen? —instó Bella ante la vacilación de Ángela —dilo de una vez.

—La virgen fanática. Y que de pronto el doctor Cullen se compadeció de ti y te quitó lo de virgen, porque lo de fanática si es muy difícil que te lo pueda quitar...

—Maldita sea, el mismo Cullen debe haberlo inventado, eso me pasa por bocaza —Bella se golpeó la cabeza con su puño cerrado, aunque recordó que cualquiera pudo haberlo inventado, ya que ella misma lo había gritado en plena cafetería.

—Bella, viendo tu reacción, creo que llegó el momento de decirte aquella frase que te prometí que no diría. Sabía que esto te traería problemas.

—Si Ángela, mejor no la digas —pero como sabía cuál era esa frase, le resonaba en la mente. Cierto, Ángela se lo había advertido.

Bella continuó en sus clases de los días siguientes rumiando la posibilidad de que el chisme proviniera del mismo Cullen, y para desesperación de todos, reforzó sus ataques; pero siempre le vio a él tan solitario, que se dio cuenta de que si había chismes sobre ellos, eran impulsados por algunos de sus compañeros, que no perdían oportunidad de mirarles y sonreírse perversamente.

****

Ese día apenas pasado el mediodía se cruzaron por la biblioteca, chocaron por estar concentrados cada uno su propia pila de libros y estos cayeron al piso.

Los dos quedaron azorados, Edward vio los títulos de los libros que Bella llevaba y ella los de él.

—"¿Qué es la ciencia? Una visión desde la medicina" y "La Investigación Científica Aplicada a la Oncología". Vaya, mi tesis de grado del doctorado —dijo Edward sorprendido—. ¿Ahora estás leyéndome? Ni mis más adelantados estudiantes lo han hecho, por lo menos, no por iniciativa propia.

—"Rompiendo Paradigmas: El Salto de la Medicina Alopática a la Homeopática (5)" y "Energía Áurica (6) del Cuerpo Humano" —éstas lecturas no son muy serias para un científico de su categoría, doctor Cullen.

Edward suspiró.

—Me atrapaste Bella, y yo a ti. ¿Tan necesitados estamos de ganar en nuestro enfrentamiento? ¿Tan desesperados por ello que hasta optamos por leer lo que nunca nos imaginamos siquiera poder llegar a leer?

—¿O tan cuestionados estamos respecto a nuestras propias visiones, doctor Cullen? Quizá hemos abierto la brecha el uno en el otro, y empezamos apreciar yo lo que usted opina y usted lo que opino yo.

—¿Es eso lo que te pasa Bella? —él la miró con cierta ansia, enfrenarse con ella era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en el último tiempo, en medio de la vida monótona de la universidad y el laboratorio.

—La verdad no lo sé, ¿es lo que le pasa a usted, doctor Cullen?

—No lo sé Bella. Quiero entrar en tu mente, comprender cómo piensas, hacia dónde va tu racionalidad que apunta a una dirección totalmente diferente a la mía, porque sé que eres una chica inteligente y no puedo subestimar tu visión.

—Y yo quiero comprender cómo un hombre como usted, inteligente y atractivo como no he conocido otro, lo deja todo, su familia, sus perspectivas de tener una pareja y una familia, su propio tiempo libre, para dedicarse únicamente a la investigación científica. ¿Es por ellos verdad? ¿Por los enfermos? ¿Para salvarles la vida?

—En parte, no te puedo negar tampoco mi lado egoísta, ese que quiere reconocimiento y gloria, pero sí, mi mayor interés son los pacientes.¿Y tú lo haces por lo mismo, no? ¿Por todo el dolor que ves en el mundo y que deseas apaciguar?

—Sí, pero no somos dioses, no podemos solucionar todos los problemas de toda la humanidad. Por eso, ¿por qué dejarlo todo? Tiene derecho a buscar su felicidad personal.

—No he dejado el sexo o la vida afectiva de lado sólo porque sí, la verdad es que nunca he encontrado a la chica adecuada, no podría acostarme con alguien, compartir algo tan intimo, y al otro día ni siquiera saludarle o pasar por su lado indiferente, como se habitúa hoy en día, o acostarme con una estudiante que me exija que modifique sus notas por ello; el sexo es más importante para mí, cuando lo tenga la chica tendrá que quedarse conmigo, será como la forma en que escoja a quien quiero que sea la pareja de mi vida. No quiero sexo sólo por placer Bella, quiero sexo con afectividad.

—Es extraño, pienso lo mismo, no he tenido sexo porque no me interesa ser un saco masturbatorio para ningún chico, quiero ser algo más, amar y ser amada.

—Por fin pensamos lo mismo sobre algo.

—Por fin.

—En todo caso, Bella, deberíamos discutir nuestras diferencias fuera del aula, para dejar que los demás estudien y aprendan algo.

—No tendría sentido hacerlo fuera del aula, es en clase que quiero debatirle, porque no me interesa convencerle a usted, está tan imbuido en sus anquilosadas ideas que ya es un caso perdido, me interesa es que los otros estudiantes aprecien que hay otras formas de ver la vida, de ver nuestra ciencia, la medicina.

Él movido por un impulso magnético irresistible, se le acercó dejando su aliento sobre su rostro.

—¿Entonces soy un caso perdido?

—Lamentablemente —dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros, suspirando su aroma tan agradable.

—¿Y no vas a parar tus agresiones en clase?

—No son agresiones, usted se enfada tanto que terminamos peleando todo el tiempo, pero podríamos ser más civilizados.

—No sabría como ser civilizado contigo, Bella, —le dijo Edward con voz ronca, enfrentando sus ojos chocolate, y reconociendo que sí, Jasper tenía quizá un poco de razón, algo en lo profundo de su cuerpo se removía bajo esa mirada.

—Sabía que no podía serlo, doctor Cullen —le dijo Bella enfrentando de cerca la profundidad de esos ojos verdes, que le enviaban mensajes a lo profundo de sus entrañas. Se sintió tan extrañamente atraída hacia ese hombre, que temió que Ángela tuviera razón en lo que tanto la prevenía.

Esas miradas frente a frente fueron el gran enfrentamiento del día, ninguno cejaba en su afán de no separar sus ojos del otro, hasta que Edward bajó la mirada hacia los labios de ella y se humedeció sus propios labios con la lengua, como si tuviera sed, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

Entonces el celular de Edward timbró ruidosamente, todos lo miraron muy mal en la biblioteca y los rostros de ellos antes cercanos, se alejaron súbitamente.

Edward tomó su celular y miró el nombre de quien llamaba; se preocupó, era su madre, que desde su alejamiento voluntario rara vez lo llamaba para no importunarlo, si lo hacía era que había pasado algo muy grave.

Se giró levemente para contestar, con Bella todavía allí, quien contempló su rostro angustiado, como si un presentimiento lo agobiara.

—Mamá... ¿cómo estás?

El rostro de Edward se demudó en una mueca de dolor que Bella percibió totalmente.

—Lo siento tanto mamá, iré enseguida... sí, ya sé donde —y cerró pensativo el celular.

—¿Malas noticias? —preguntó Bella sinceramente interesada, de todos modos, por más idiota que fuera el tipo se veía que estaba sufriendo.

Él no supo por qué se lo contaba; pero si era sincero, no tenía a nadie más con quien compartir lo que le estaba pasando. Patético, —pensaba —querer desahogarse con esa chica que simplemente, le odiaba.

—Mi padre... —expresó Edward con voz alterada, sin mirarla —acabó de tener un ataque cardiaco.

*****

Bella no se explicaba como había terminado esa tarde en el "Chicago Medical Center". La sorprendió que el padre de Edward fuera el dueño de tan prestigioso hospital, él estaba ingresado allí mismo después de haber tenido un fallo cardíaco estando en su casa.

Cuando vio a Edward preocupado y solo, no pudo menos que ofrecerse a acompañarlo. Él asintió como si no fuera algo sobre lo que pensar, no sentía fuerzas para pelear de nuevo con la chica y se dirigieron al laboratorio a buscar las llaves del auto, y Bella pudo ver que él prácticamente vivía allí, sí, como si fuera un ermitaño.

Bella miró a su alrededor buscando a los especímenes animales de experimentación, los cuales se temía encontrar porque la entristecía su encierro y su dolor. Pero no los vio, había varios computadores, aparatos complejos que no entendía del todo y millones de libros, pero nada que veía ratas, conejillos de indias o chimpancés.

—¿Y los animales? —le preguntó.

—No experimento con animales Bella, sería cruel, y ya hemos adelantado unos modelos por ordenador muy eficaces que lo hacen innecesario. Ah y sólo por si acaso te han dado más información errónea, tampoco experimento con humanos. Creo que te han dicho que soy una especie de Dr. Jekyll. (7) No lo soy. Cuando me googleaste buscaste en el lugar equivocado.

Bella se sorprendió, ¿de dónde había sacado ella que el doctor Cullen era un cruel torturador de animales en sus variados experimentos? Ya no lo recordaba, sintió vergüenza por haberlo confrontado con ello, siendo falso. Además, él se había dado cuenta de lo evidente, lo había investigado por Internet.

—No te googleé —mintió, ante su propia vergüenza, pero se dio cuenta de que lo tuteó por primera vez, como si una muralla se hubiera derrumbado entre ellos.

—Bella, no te creo. ¿De dónde entonces habrías sacado tanta basura sobre mí?

Ella exploró todo el entorno, él área dónde él dormía era pequeña y prácticamente un catre pequeño y bajo lo llenaba, junto a un aparato de gimnasio para hacer ejercicio y nada más personal, el resto eran todos los elementos de su laboratorio.

No sólo era un ermitaño, era un asceta (8), vivía sin ningún tipo de comodidad. ¿Qué comería? —Se preguntaba ella.

Edward encontró por fin las llaves que buscaba y la guió hacia el parqueadero, donde la hizo subir a un hermosísimo pero polvoriento Volvo plateado.

—Es mejor que yo conduzca, estás muy alterado —le dijo Bella.

—No, conducir puede relajarme en éste momento. Además, no sé si el auto funcione, rara vez lo uso, no salgo prácticamente del campus, como habrás notado vivo en el laboratorio.

—Eres un obsesivo, Edward.

Por primera vez se animó a llamarlo por su nombre, y una llamarada de calor se desprendió de su pecho, porque sintió ese nombre como algo íntimo, cercano, aún cuando él fuera tan diferente.

A Edward no le pasó desapercibido, pero se distrajo cuando el auto prendió perfectamente y arrancó.

"Oh Dios, no sé si existes —pensaba —pero sálvalo, que no sea grave, por favor", un fuerte remordimiento lo sacudió por completo, pensó en los últimos años de alejamiento, en su negativa a ayudarle con el hospital en su deseo de ayudar a Aro Vulturi con la consecuencia de ignorar a su propio padre y familia.

Si él no vivía no tendría posibilidad de arreglarlo, Y si vivía, tampoco, de todos modos no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a lo que era su vida actual.

Arribaron al hospital que era grandioso, el "Chicago Medical Center" tenía unas instalaciones de ensueño y Edward ingresó el auto en una zona de parqueadero privado.

Bella se arrepintió de haberle acompañado, él estaba serio y silencioso, y ella imaginaba lo que podía pasarle por la cabeza al vivir ese momento tan duro cerca de alguien que ni siquiera le caía bien, sino todo lo contrario.

Pero Edward la tomó del brazo con firmeza y la guió ubicándola muy cerca de él, como si de verdad y de alguna extraña forma, necesitara de su apoyo, y era cierto, esa calidez de Bella estando allí, tan cerca, extrañamente le calmaba, como si ella fuera un amuleto que le garantizara que todo iba a salir bien con su padre.

Por el ascensor entraron a una zona muy exclusiva del hospital, en el piso doce quedaban las habitaciones más lujosas que contaban con sala de recibo, y en una de ellas se encontraban reunidas gran número de personas.

Una mujer hermosa ya mayor corrió a abrazar a Edward, se le unió un hombre alto y fornido de cabello negro que llevaba del brazo a la más hermosa mujer que Bella hubiera visto.

—¿Cómo está? —Inquirió Edward, temeroso.

—Estable —contestó la mujer que debía ser su madre —yo estaba con él cuando ocurrió y de inmediato llamé al hospital, llevaron la unidad móvil de reanimación y cuidado intensivo a la casa, no tardaron más de cinco minutos y ya estaba recibiendo atención especializada, eso le salvó la vida.

Edward suspiró aliviado.

—En todo caso, le realizan los exámenes de rigor para comprobar la causa del ataque, temen que se repita dentro de las próximas doce horas, cuando pasen, sabremos si todo retorna a la normalidad o no y el tipo de tratamiento que le darán, esperamos que no requiera cirugía – dijo el chico alto —y Edward, ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu chica?

En efecto, todos los presentes, incluidos una joven baja de cabello negro e impresionantes ojos azules y un joven que ella tenía tomado del brazo, que identificó Bella como Jasper, su compañero de clase, la miraban a ella con una curiosidad inusual, nunca habían visto a Edward ir del brazo de una chica. Con libros, sí, con el portátil debajo del brazo, pero con una chica, nunca.

Edward la soltó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de la impresión que estaba dando.

—No es mi chica.

—No soy su chica.

Dijeron prácticamente al unísono, alejándose un poco.

—Hola, soy Isabella Swan, pueden llamarme Bella, estaba con el doctor Cullen cuando recibió la llamada, no quería que hiciera el recorrido en auto solo y lo acompañé, soy su alumna.

—Bella, ellos son mi madre, Esme, mi hermano Emmett y su esposa Rosalie y mi hermana Alice con su novio, a quien ya conoces, Jasper —dijo Edward dándose cuenta de su descortesía al no haberla presentado.

Todos le dieron la mano a Bella mirándola con curiosidad, hasta Jasper quien también le dirigió una mirada maliciosa a Edward. Alice la tomó de la mano con firmeza cuando la saludó porque sintió, cuando los vio bajarse del ascensor, un ramalazo de esperanza en que Edward abandonara por fin la soledad.

Pero Bella sentía que no encajaba, Edward era más diferente de ella de lo que había pensado, hasta su familia era enormemente rica, si bien sus padres le habían patrocinado el año sabático, ella debía buscar un empleo pronto para devolverles algo de todos los gastos que les había ocasionando.

Bella se soltó de la mano de Alice y se fue despidiendo.

—Mucho gusto conocerles a todos, me marcho. Edward, ¿me llamarías a contarme cómo va todo?

Él comenzó a sentir el vacío que le dejaría su ausencia, lo cual le extrañó mucho, pero sabiendo que no había razón alguna para pedirle que se quedara, le pidió su número de celular. Se sorprendió cuando fue Jasper quien dijo las palabras que clamaba en su corazón.

—Bella quédate, el cardiólogo vendrá en un momento y nos vendría bien tu opinión sobre la salud de Carlisle.

Con esa última parte si no estuvo nada de acuerdo Edward.

—¿También eres médica, Bella? —Inquirió Esme con un cierto toque de felicidad en sus palabras al ver a su hijo con esa hermosa chica, aunque en medio de la preocupación.

Bella asintió.

—Sí señora, en efecto, pero dudo mucho que su hijo permita que yo exprese mi opinión sobre la salud de su padre, verá, él no está muy de acuerdo con mis teorías. Soy médica alternativa.

—Es cierto —completó Edward, si querían a Bella como médica era mejor que se marchara —no estoy de acuerdo con la visión de Bella, he tratado de comprenderla y seguiré haciéndolo, pero no arriesgaría la vida de mi padre sometiéndole a sus opiniones absurdas.

Bella se sonrojó notoriamente, sentirse desvalorada por éste hombre en plena clase era una cosa, podía gritar y saltar y rebatirle pero no allí, en medio de esas personas tan amables que tenían una preocupación tan fuerte sobre ellos.

Todos notaron la descortesía de Edward y lo que le generaba a Bella, entonces, lo ignoraron. Ella ya se estaba despidiendo y retirando.

—Espera —le dijo Esme —a nosotros sí nos interesa tu opinión; es más, Carlisle tiene una línea de medicina alternativa en nuestro hospital, la dirige el doctor Jacob Black, él es de origen indígena y utiliza conocimientos ancestrales para trabajar con los pacientes, le ha ido muy bien, te lo presentaré. Los dos deberían mirar el caso de mi marido.

—Madre, no permitiré que estos dos médicos poco serios afecten a mi padre —indicó Edward.

Todos miraron a Edward con desilusión.

—Tú has estado lejos demasiado tiempo como para opinar hijo, lo siento y te amo, pero esa decisión la tomará tu padre. No tú. No tienes derecho. Bella, allí viene el doctor Black, ven y te lo presento.

Bella quedó afectada por el rostro cargado de dolor de Edward; pero se dirigió hacia donde Esme le señalaba a un hombre joven muy alto, musculoso, de un precioso color moreno y ojos negros, con un cabello negro brillante, largo y amarrado en una coleta, e impecablemente recubierto por su bata blanca.

Esme hizo las presentaciones.

—Doctor Black, ella es Bella Swan, es médica alternativa, Bella él es Jacob Black, como ya te comenté, ha creado y maneja el ala de medicina alternativa; cada vez más pacientes lo requerían, Carlisle es de una mentalidad amplia y los resultados han sido excelentes.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Jacob mirándola fijamente a los ojos y besando el dorso de su mano.

—Mucho gusto también —le dijo Bella inevitablemente mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Qué atractivo era ese chico.

Jacob besó también la mejilla de Esme y saludó a todos, mientras Edward sentía un hueco que se abría en su pecho, al pensar que Bella estuviera interesada en ese tipejo.

—Y Jacob, éste es mi hijo, Edward.

—Doctor Cullen, es un placer conocerlo, sus investigaciones sobre oncología traspasan fronteras, lo felicito.

—Gracias, pero no necesito de sus falsas adulaciones.

Jacob retrocedió pero no se sintió afectado.

—Edward eres tan amargado —le dijo Alice contrariada.

—El doctor Cheney ya trae los resultados de las pruebas, haremos una junta médica para determinar las rutas de tratamiento para Carlisle, pero les aseguro, todo está saliendo muy bien, él es un hombre fuerte, saldrá adelante —dijo Jacob —de hecho, está más que despierto, Esme, pregunta por ti y por sus hijos.

—Yo participaré de la junta médica —indicó Edward luchado por un espacio que ya pensaba perdido.

—Por supuesto doctor Cullen, será un honor que participe, la Junta la dirigirá el doctor Cheney que es el cardiólogo y entre todos exploraremos las opciones. Y las consultaremos con Carlisle, él sabe más que nadie sobre el tema – el tono calmado de Jacob desesperó más a Edward.

El doctor Cheney entró y se llevó a Esme y a sus hijos a la habitación de Carlisle.

Bella deseaba escabullirse de allí lo más pronto posible, pero Jasper la retuvo.

—Aguarda, al menos le has alegrado algo la tarde a Esme, por favor, esperémosles y te despides de ella.

Era una petición razonable, como lo eran irracionales sus deseos locos de salir de allí.

—Está bien. Pero no creo que Edward quiera verme por acá de nuevo, me despido de ella y me marcho de inmediato.

—Yo creo que Edward quiere verte mucho más de lo que él mismo cree, Bella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que ustedes dos juntos son de lo mejor, el mejor espectáculo que he contemplado en la vida, se pelean, se atacan, se ofenden, pero allí, en el fondo, hay algo raro.

—¿Raro?

—Bueno, no raro, en el sentido de que es algo que les pasa a muchos hombres y mujeres en el planeta; pero sí raro que pase entre ustedes.

Bella comprendió.

—Estás loco, Jasper, él me odia, ¿viste como me trató hace unos momentos? Si hubiera sido en clase le salto sobre la yugular para desangrarlo, pero acá, con toda su familia, en medio de todo….

—Bella, el sólo tiene pánico, nunca le había pasado lo que le pasa contigo, nunca jamás. Y eso que ya es bastante mayorcito. Dime la verdad, ¿te interesa?

Ella dudó, Jasper era franco y directo, pero ella no podía enfrentar sus sentimientos tan directa y francamente. Hizo el intento, sí, en medio de tanto odio, reconoció internamente que había algo raro entre ellos.

—¿Te puedo hacer una sugerencia?' —dijo Jasper ante su silencio. —Si te interesa, toma la iniciativa, él está demasiado asustado como para hacerlo. Allí sacas tus conclusiones, si te rechaza, Edward es caso perdido, pero si acepta, los dos podrán enfrentar lo que sienten. Sé que hay algo, Bella, lo noto en clase cuando pelean, lo noté cuando bajaron del ascensor, lo que en verdad no me sorprendió. Hazlo, no pierdes nada con ello.

—Sería un juego peligroso Jasper ¿qué pasaría si lo beso y él no siente nada y yo sí, o al contrario?

—Quizá sufras o él lo haga, pero habrán encontrado una respuesta.

Jasper tenía razón, no sólo debía explorar los sentimientos de Edward, sino los suyos propios.

*****

La tarde y parte de la noche fueron agotadores.

Bella se sentía como una mosca en leche en la junta médica, aunque había estado en algunas en sus prácticas, y como siempre, le había sido imposible no participar, sus opiniones revolotearon en el ambiente y tuvieron eco, tanto el doctor Cheney como Jacob acogieron sus ideas y las incluyeron en los planes de tratamiento, que Carlisle, aun estando enfermo y con el ánimo bajo, revisó y de inmediato aprobó.

Edward sólo guardó silencio, aunque había luchado por su espacio allí todos eran tan competentes que él no era necesario para nada, hasta Bella, con sus ideas extravagantes, había estado brillante y todo lo indicado por ella era tan razonable, que le había tocado lo más profundo de su corazón y su culpa.

Lo que había dicho Bella en la junta lo había hecho consciente de su papel en el infarto de su padre, él que era su esperanza de un futuro sucesor, le había abandonado junto a toda la familia, con tamaña responsabilidad bajo su espalda; su hermano Emmett era publicista y Alice diseñadora, era muy diferente su compromiso al ser médico como su padre.

Y Bella se vio forzada a conocer a Carlisle por insistencia de Esme.

Entró a la lujosa habitación llena de aparatos de última tecnología, a Bella le inquietó pensar en por qué Carlisle había pedido que les dejaran solos, mientras Edward salía obviamente molesto.

—Bella, un gusto conocerte, —dijo él con voz débil pero con mucho ánimo.

—Doctor Cullen, el gusto es mío —le dijo ella sonriente, el hombre era algo mayor pero absolutamente atractivo y le pareció mucho más simpático que su hijo.

—Por favor, soy Carlisle.

—Bien, Carlisle.

—Esme me ha dicho que eres amiga de Edward…

—No exactamente… ehhh… sólo soy su alumna.

—Eres la única chica que ha dejado acercar a sí mismo y a su familia, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, algo de eso sabía. Pero no significa nada, realmente no somos cercanos.

—Te trajo con él, debes ser especial para que lo haya hecho, Bella.

—Todo fue casualidad, doctor Cullen, perdón, Carlisle. No podía dejarlo solo con tamaña noticia. Lo cierto es que él no comparte mi concepción de la medicina, le resulta repulsiva y la verdad, yo no comparto la de él.

—Edward se ha vuelto un poco testarudo, Bella, pero ha sido por la influencia de Aro Vulturi. Lo atrapó para la universidad y desde entonces no lo ha dejado libre, ni para su familia, lo convenció a cambio de un lugar para hacer sus investigaciones y la posibilidad de divulgarlas y reclutar nuevos investigadores, pero no le ha cumplido nunca, y Edward no lo ve claramente, lo admira demasiado.

—Imagino que el doctor Vulturi atrae muchas donaciones a su facultad a costa de Edward…

—Exacto, y nunca le ha dado un equipo de trabajo, Edward hace todo solo y no tiene vida personal, ni familiar.

—Es lamentable, pero yo no puedo hacer nada.

—Bella, eres nuestra única esperanza de que Edward sé de cuenta de que merece ser feliz, hablé con él hace un rato, le ofrecí patrocinar su línea de investigación en el hospital, así los derechos de lo que descubra podrán ponerse al servicio de la humanidad, no de los intereses particulares de Aro Vulturi.

—Pero él sigue admirándolo ciegamente…

—En efecto… —Carlisle sonrió con dificultad —parece que lo conoces.

—Un poco quizá..

—Bella ayúdanos a convencerle. Queremos que sea feliz, no que le salgan telarañas en ese laboratorio suyo donde pasa casi todas las horas del día.

—Sobrevaloran mi capacidad de influenciarlo, no tengo forma de convencerlo de nada, lo lamento —le dijo tristemente.

—Lo siento yo también, Bella, no hay problema. Cambiando de tema, y te garantizo que no tiene que ver con lo anterior, te quiero contar que Jacob está muy impresionado contigo, hay lugar para una médica en su área, nos interesaría que lo ocuparas.

—Pero si acaban de conocerme…

—Esme es una maga para reconocer a las buenas personas Bella, nunca se ha equivocado, y eres buena profesional, me lo dijo Jacob, le fue evidente en la junta médica.

—Gracias, sí buscaba trabajo, pero lo pensaré, no creo que a Edward le guste la idea.

—No tiene porque gustarle, él desperdicia su vida como quiere, debe dejar que los demás la vivan.

—Lo pensaré. Gracias.

A Bella le fue inevitable acariciarle cariñosamente el cabello a Carlisle como despedida, así sentía ella por todas las personas que veía enfermas, un cariño inmenso hacia esos seres humanos que luchaban por la vida. Él saldría adelante, estaba segura.

*****

Edward la llevó en silencio a su casa, eran casi las dos de la madrugada y al otro día había clase, de hecho, se verían de nuevo en algunas horas.

El auto ronroneaba suavemente por medio de las calles de Chicago.

El semblante triste de Edward la tenía desconcertada, porque era como si le transmitiera su dolor, lo sentía en carne propia, y se volvía intolerable.

—Edward, ¿Por qué eres tan amargado? Tu padre está bien, saldrá de ésta. ¿No deberías estar agradecido con la vida? ¿Reír en lugar de estar furioso?

—No voy a estar feliz solo para complacerte.

—Por lo menos dime lo que te molesta… ¿es por mí, por mi presencia allí? Fue un error, ¿verdad?

—No Bella, a decir verdad fue grandioso verte allí, lo que dijiste en la junta médica fue muy inteligente, seguro tus consejos ayudarán mucho en el tratamiento de mi padre. Aunque debes reconocer que fue la atención tradicional, las medicinas y los aparatos médicos los que le salvaron la vida hoy.

—Sí, está bien, lo reconozco.

—Me molesta es no poder ceder a lo quieren mi padre y mi familia para mí. Trabajar para él es como una cárcel.

—O quizá quieren darte la libertad Edward. Tu laboratorio y la universidad, son tu cárcel.

—Te lo contó, ¿cierto? ¿Si no para qué quería hablar contigo?

—Me ofreció trabajo.

—No me sorprende, Jacob Black quedó encantado contigo. Y tú con él.

Bella estaba sorprendida de su tono resentido, o ¿celoso?

—¿Yo con él? No, me pareció muy simpático, nada más —era cierto, sólo lo sintió de esa forma, aunque Black fuera increíblemente guapo y pensaran parecido, ella tenía que aceptarlo, le gustaba era el idiota que tenía al lado.

El auto frenó al pié de un edificio alto y modesto conforme a las indicaciones que le había dado Bella; ella evadió un poco el momento de bajarse, las palabras de Jasper le resonaban en la cabeza.

¿Sería esa su oportunidad de probar los sentimientos de él y los propios? Además estar allí, tan cerca, de verdad le hacía ansiar tomar esos labios entre los suyos.

Su olor, el magnetismo y la masculinidad que emanaba, todo la hacía anhelar probarle de esa forma.

Ella creyó sentir la impaciencia de Edward porque se bajara pronto; pero en lugar de girar hacia la puerta del puesto del copiloto se giró hacia él, en una maniobra algo torpe se levantó un poco para acercase a esos labios, y Edward quedó paralizado ante sus esfuerzos, sin facilitarle nada.

Bella le haló de la chaqueta y lo acercó finalmente para poder posar sus labios sobre los de él, sabía que se jugaba el todo por el todo. Comenzó a mover sus labios acariciándole la boca, no era muy experta pero esperaba surtir efecto, y ante la quietud de él sacó suavemente su lengua para saborearle y buscar permiso para profundizar el beso.

Edward estaba paralizado, hechizado por ese momento que sintió con fuerza en todo su cuerpo y su ser. Después de unos segundos, ante el contacto se descontroló por completo, atrajo a la suave chica sobre su regazo y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él para facilitar el acceso, y la besó con violencia, con pasión, abriendo la boca por completo y asaltándola con su lengua, que salvaje revoloteaba en los confines de su boca.

En dulce y fuego se fusionaron los labios y las lenguas, que comenzaron la luchar en batalla campal, como en clase, con las armas de que disponían, su saliva, la fuerza de sus labios acariciándose y de sus dientes mordiéndose como atacándose, produciéndose un placer inigualable, para ambos.

Edward bajó sus manos por la espalda de la chica y las depositó en sus glúteos para apretarla más contra él, la tentación de levantarle el suéter y acceder a sus senos era intensa, Bella se soltó del beso e instintivamente, sobre la ropa, frotó su sexo contra la ya notoria erección de Edward, ambos jadearon y él buscó su boca de nuevo con una desesperación que fue vencida por el sonido del claxon del vehículo que se disparó ante el contacto violento e inusitado de los dos cuerpos prácticamente contra el volante.

El portero del edificio se acercó con curiosidad para ver lo que pasaba, Edward lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, y la separó de su boca pero no de sus brazos, la miró con la intensidad que su fuego interior y su excitación se lo permitían, y muy delicadamente la retiró de encima de él.

Bella sintió el apabullante peso del rechazo.

"Mierda, a mí me gustó, mucho, demasiado, y a él no…" Pero no pudo seguir interpretando lo mismo cuando el portero de su edificio se acercó a la ventana del auto y se percató de que él sólo quería protegerla de una situación embarazosa.

—¿Es usted, señorita Swan, está bien?

—Sí señor... Smith, muy bien... —su voz sonaba extraña, entrecortada.

Miró a Edward a los ojos en los que percibió fuego latente y eso la animó para dejarle un nuevo y cálido beso en la comisura de los labios para bajarse veloz a buscar la puerta del edificio.

Sintió el suave ronroneo del Volvo al partir cuando el ascensor se abría y el martilleo emocionado de su corazón.

*****

A las siete en punto de la mañana Bella se cruzó con Edward en la puerta del salón.

Él la vio recubierta por un sonrojo imposible de ocultar, y sintió sus mejillas también teñirse del mismo barniz. El recuerdo de lo vivido y sentido la noche anterior, hacía apenas unas horas, era impresionante, para ambos.

La clase comenzó y extrañamente, contrario a lo usual, Bella no comenzó a objetarle, estaba ensimismada, mirándole, bien era cierto, él decía su verdad como si fuera una verdad absoluta, válida para todos, pero ese día había dejado el tonillo petulante que tanto le desagradaba, se veía además, como un poco feliz, sí eso, como si hubiera pasado por una experiencia de gran felicidad.

Bella se sonreía y le escuchaba, ese día no quería pensar en lo él decía, sino dejarse arrullar por el tono y la suavidad aterciopelada de su voz. De repente Mike Newton, el tontillo que andaba detrás de ella, pidió la palabra.

—Profesor Cullen, la clase no es tan entretenida como siempre, ¿les pasa algo?

—¿A quiénes? —preguntó Edward.

—A Bella y a usted, doctor Cullen, hoy no han peleado.

—¿Quieres que peleemos? —Edward la miró a ella que tenía un gesto de fastidio ante la imprudencia de Mike.

—Es que así es más entretenida la clase —contestó Mike.

—Y ustedes se sustraen de sus deberes de estudiantes, y se inhiben de participar y le dejan todo ese peso en la señorita Swan. Ya que ella muy amablemente nos ha premiado con su silencio, los demás deberían participar, no he escuchado sus voces en todo el semestre.

Eso era cierto, Bella se escondió en su pupitre avergonzada ante la verdad de que había acaparado la clase solo para ella y no les había dado la oportunidad a los otros de participar.

Si Edward hubiera sabido que besarla la haría dejarle dictar su clase, lo hubiera hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo, es más, estaba dispuesto a continuar haciéndolo de ahora en adelante.

Y Bella pudo observar que cuando se lo permitían, o mejor, cuando ella lo permitía, Edward era un excelente maestro.

Casi la finalizar la clase una de las secretarias de la universidad golpeó en la puerta y pidió que la dejaran entrar. Edward le dio paso y ella se acercó a Bella y le entregó una carta.

Todo el salón estaba extrañado.

Bella la leyó y su rostro demostró una gran molestia y desconfianza. Comenzó a levantarse para abandonar el salón y Edward estaba tan confuso que pensó que allí había acabado todo, ella se marchaba, dejaba su clase, lo dejaba en paz, se alejaba de su vida. Era de esperarse, pero sintió pánico por ello.

Jasper se acercó a Bella y le pidió la carta pero ella se negó a mostrársela, entonces se la rapó con decisión, la leyó y miró a Edward con estupor.

Ella abandonó el salón en medio del silencio de todos y le dirigió una mirada significativa antes de salir mostrándole toda su decepción. Jasper se acercó a Edward y le susurró, para que los demás no se dieran cuenta:

—Era del Decano, del doctor Aro Vulturi, la carta decía que la expulsaba irrevocablemente y quería verla personalmente para notificarle la decisión. ¿Tú pediste eso Edward? ¿Después de lo que ayudó a tu padre ayer y a tí mismo? Sé que te dije que hicieras algo, pero esto Edward, es arbitrario.

Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella estaría pensando lo mismo que Jasper. Despidió a la clase y se dirigió a la suntuosa oficina del Decano Vulturi; había estado allí múltiples veces, la secretaria no estaba pero Edward pudo escuchar las voces al interior de la oficina, era Vulturi hablándole muy alto a Bella quien le replicaba, ya la conocía él cómo era ella en esas cosas.

Algo lo detuvo de entrar de inmediato, quería escucharla a ella refutar y argumentar, quizá sería la última vez que lo hiciera.

—Señorita Swan, es una decisión irrevocable, el reglamento me da la facultad de expulsar a los estudiantes discrecionalmente, a mi arbitrio, no necesito proceso alguno para ello, y usted es una revoltosa que ha saboteado la clase del doctor Cullen durante todo este semestre.

—Es abusivo lo que hace, tengo derecho a opinar, este es un país libre y no me puede sancionar por expresar lo que pienso. Y si el doctor Cullen quería que me sacaran de su clase, debió habérmelo dicho personalmente. Maldito cobarde.

—El doctor Cullen no sabe nada precisamente porque estoy yo para cuidar de sus intereses, lo quiero concentrado en su trabajo y usted señorita Swan, lo distrae de sus labores, de sus clases, de su laboratorio, los han visto encontrarse en la cafetería y en la biblioteca, no quiero distracciones para él, de ninguna naturaleza.

Edward se sorprendió de éstas palabras de su jefe y mentor, era extraño, parecía si lo quisiera todo el día dedicado a su trabajo, como si fuera más un esclavo que un ser humano.

—Claro, usted quiere que él no tenga vida personal ni familiar, lo ha alejado de su familia para que trabaje únicamente para sus fines, lo ha manipulado hasta el punto de que es un androide que sólo existe para sus investigaciones y clases, ¿y qué tal si él quiere una vida personal? ¿Si se enamora o quiere formar una familia? ¿Va a mandar a matar a su novia o le va a armar una nueva parodia para que repudie a su familia?

Esto era más extraño aún, Edward estaba apunto de entrar a la oficina para interrumpir a Bella en sus ofensas contra su maestro, su guía, cuando lo sorprendió más la respuesta de Aro.

—Señorita Swan, el doctor Cullen está sólo a mi servicio, no voy a permitir que una mocosa como usted lo enamore y lo haga separase de sus deberes para conmigo, para con la universidad; afortunadamente él vive en el laboratorio y allí lo puedo tener controlado, y usted tiene terminantemente prohibido entrar al campus de la universidad. Y puede ir a contarle lo que le estoy diciendo, porque confía tanto en mí que de seguro no le creerá —una risita jactanciosa de su parte llenó la oficina.

En ese momento Edward entró para sorpresa de Aro y Bella.

—Aro, me has decepcionado. Si Bella se marcha me voy con ella, de inmediato, es usted un abusivo y arbitrario, me ha manipulado, no sabe cuanto lamento haberle dado tantos años de mi vida a su causa personal y egoísta. Mi padre siempre ha tenido la razón, lástima que nunca le creí, hasta ahora, que lo escucho todo de su propia boca.

—No necesitan echarme, me marcho, éste es un foco de deshonestidad —dijo Bella levantándose.

—Me voy con usted señorita Swan. Aro, renuncio.

—Pero Edward, no puedes hacerme eso, te necesitamos, la investigación está incipiente, debemos avanzar… —replicó Aro con angustia, al darse cuenta de lo que había perdido.

—Mi investigación avanzará, no te preocupes, pero no sirviéndote como un esclavo, sino siendo libre, saliendo de mi cárcel.

Bella sonrió ante sus palabras, que recordaban su charla del día anterior.

—Voy a recoger mis cosas —indicó Edward —quisiera decir que fue un placer, pero no lo fue.

Salieron y Edward tomó a Bella de la mano, la apretó con fuerza. Aro les siguió furioso.

—Edward, tus datos son míos, los equipos, todo — le gritó Vulturi.

—Sólo me llevaré mis pertenencias, no te preocupes.

*****

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? —le indicó Bella cuando él subió sus pocas cosas en el hermoso Volvo.

—Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo Bella.

—Pero tus clases, tus datos...

—Por mis clases lo lamento, pero ya ves lo que dijo Aro, los datos y los resultados, nada era mío, sino de él, mi contrato así lo estipulaba, ahora continuaré por mi cuenta y ahí si todo será mío y cuando hayan resultados, los beneficios serán para todos, no para el ambicioso de Aro Vulturi. ¿Te llevo?

—No Edward, tranquilo, tomo el autobús siempre.

—Ahora no admito que me repliques, sube. No quiero pelear contigo, pero usaré la fuerza si es necesario.

Bella se subió al auto, él no parecía dispuesto a ser desobedecido, ni ella a negarle lo que quisiera.

Pero Edward no la llevó hasta su apartamento, se vio de pronto transitando por las calles del sector más exclusivo de Chicago, una zona llena de mansiones y residencias elegantes.

—¿Adónde me llevas?

—A casa.

—¿A tu casa?

—No, a casa —insistió él, ella no entendió en que radicaba la diferencia.

Entraron por una amplia reja que se abrió automáticamente ante un botón que pulsó Edward desde su llavero, al interior se veía un conjunto de varias casas, una central, la más grande de todas, una mansión sin duda, y tres de ellas más pequeñas pero igual de majestuosas a una distancia prudencial de la casa principal.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Bella.

—La casa de mis padres es la central, y mis hermanos y yo somos dueños cada uno de una de las casas de alrededor, la mía es la última, la más alejada.

—¿Y teniendo esto vivías en el laboratorio?

Edward se alzó de hombros.

—Bueno, estar acá es aceptar las condiciones de mi familia...

—Edward ellos quieren que seas libre, te lo aseguro, Carlisle me lo dijo, no te impondrán condiciones.

—Lo sé Bella, a veces me torno paranoico con ese tema.

Bajaron ante la pequeña pero también lujosa casa y Edward la abrió con su llave, entró su maleta y Bella ingresó a una casa en perfectas condiciones, la sala, la cocina, todo era completo y limpio.

—Mis padres hacen que el servicio le dé mantenimiento permanente a la casa, siempre tenían la esperanza de que volviera.

—Yo me marcho Edward, ya sé que quedas seguro con tu familia, llegó mi momento de irme. Gracias por apoyarme.

Él la tomó nuevamente de la mano.

—No te vayas Bella, por favor, quédate acá, conmigo.

Ella no sabía si él lo decía para que se quedara sólo ese momento, o para siempre.

Edward la acercó con fuerza a sí mismo y la besó, con ímpetu, con ira, con la pasión contenida de un hombre que se había guardado para el momento perfecto, que era ese, estaba seguro de eso. Ella se separó un instante y le dijo:

—Doctor Cullen, ¿me ha traído aquí para seducirme?

—Sí señorita Swan, únicamente para eso —le acarició las caderas por encima de la ropa —¿Lo estoy logrando?

—Si, lo estás logrando —le dijo ella besándolo de nuevo.

Éste beso fue diferente, menos apurado, menos ansioso, más ávido de conocer en profundidad al otro, Edward le recorrió la boca pero también el rostro, los párpados, la frente, hasta que poco a poco fue bajando por su mandíbula al cuello, lentamente corrió una parte de su suéter para acceder a su hombro, regresando a su cuello, a un punto en donde especialmente la sintió estremecerse, ascendió con el mismo ritmo hacia su oreja, mordisqueó su lóbulo y acarició el interior de su oído con la lengua, el sonrió satisfecho cuando la sintió estremecerse nuevamente.

El sabor y el olor de la piel de Bella le eran embriagantes, acarició sus cabellos, largos y sedosos, y el efecto se potenció, enloqueciéndole; con suavidad pero con decisión la liberó del suéter y Bella comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, ansiosa de ver y sentir su pecho.

Edward la ayudó a liberarse de su propia camisa y ella tuvo acceso a su pecho, a sus hombros y a su torso muy blanco, delgado pero fuerte y firme, mientras le tocaba toda la piel a la que tenía acceso, él bajó sus manos para apretar sus glúteos y la estrechó contra su pantalón, ya muy apretado para ser cómodo.

Edward súbitamente la tomó en sus brazos, la miró con profundidad a sus ojos, que desprendían fuego, y le dijo:

—Bella ¿eres consciente de que si seguimos con esto, tendrás que soportarme por mucho, mucho tiempo?

—¿Qué tanto tiempo? Es que es cierto, eres tan insoportable doctor Cullen, no sé si podré tolerarte.

Pero Bella continuaba con sus caricias duras hacia él, aprovechado la cercanía de su cuello, el cual comenzó a saborear golosamente con labios, lengua y dientes.

—A pesar de que eres tan irritante, ¿qué te parece "para siempre?" ¿Te parece mucho tiempo?

—No, Edward, ese sería poco tiempo para estar a tu lado.

Y ella lo besó con fuerza renovada, dejando entrar su lengua plenamente para acariciarle el paladar y los dientes, cuando a él se le hizo agua la boca con el dulce sabor ella bebió de su saliva y le pareció néctar de los dioses.

Él le era embriagador, nunca había sido adicta a droga alguna, pero sabía que enfrentaba la primera adicción de su existencia, y no tenía miedo de sentirla, de vivirla con la intensidad en que lo hacía.

Ella le era tan dulce y tan atrayente, perdía todos los sentidos ante su contacto y esa sensación de la pérdida del control era maravillosa, siempre lo había dominado todo en su vida, todo, y por primera vez se veía descontrolado ante el poderío de una chica que le pesaba como una pluma y que cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos; sí, ella si era una bruja, de esas que parecen hadas y que le había hechizado, completamente.

¿Será que de verdad ella podía hacer una poción de amor? Sus labios, su saliva, su boca entera, la suavidad de su piel cremosa eran toda una poción de amor para él, una poción que aumentaba su efecto a medida que subía las escaleras precipitadamente con ella en brazos; era lo más cálido y excitante que había sentido en toda su vida. Abrió con fuerza la puerta de la que era su habitación y la depositó con delicadeza en la cama.

Bella sentía que le deseaba tan intensamente que no toleró un solo instante de vacilación, lo atrajo hacia la cama y lo recostó para ubicarse a horcajadas sobre él y recorrerle el pecho completo con los labios, él también la acariciaba y la detuvo brevemente para desabrocharle el sostén, la cubrió con sus brazos llevando sus manos a la espalda y liberó sus senos que erguidos se mostraron en todo su esplendor ante Edward; eran blancos, medianos, con los pezones sonrosados y él fascinado con sus manos comenzó a acariciarlos mientras ella se arqueaba ante el placer creciente de esa caricia tan íntima e intensa. Sus labios se apoderaron del pezón izquierdo y luego del derecho, comenzó a succionarlos como si se trataran de fresas jugosas y ellos reaccionaron generosamente ante el excitante roce, endureciéndose y haciendo que el sexo de Bella se humedeciera y ansiara cada vez más de él.

Ella sintió el roce de la erección de Edward y quiso liberarle del pantalón, se ubicó a un lado y le jaló los pantalones quitándoselos de inmediato, él quedó en bóxers pero ella quería conocerlo complemente, también se los quitó. Le fue inevitable oler su gloriosa excitación, acercó su nariz y sus labios y Edward se estremeció ante el roce, ella sacó tímidamente su lengua para probar, y Edward gimió en respuesta.

—¿Bella, estás segura de que eres virgen? ¿No me has mentido? No es que cambie algo porque no lo seas... tus caricias son tan expertas, me vuelven loco.

Ella siguió explorando con su lengua, curiosa, ávida de su sabor y su olor tan peculiar, tan irresistible.

—Cullen, soy virgen, pero no estúpida, además, veo mucha televisión —le contestó mientras ella seguía explorando golosa.

—No quiero ni siquiera pensar... en qué canales... —inevitablemente jadeó con intensidad —además, pensé que para los que piensan como tú... la televisión es el opio del pueblo.

Ella se detuvo un instante, pensando.

—Umm... eso era para Marx, y no era la televisión sino la religión(8). Bueno, si, lo es, pero la televisión también es muy didáctica... umm... a veces —y continúo con su agradable tarea.

—Ahh... ya sabía yo que... no tengo muy claras... las ideas.

Ella se maravilló de su impresionante erección, la olió y saboreó lenta y jugosamente mientras trataba de recorrer cada pedazo de piel, cada centímetro de él.

Él contempló la maravillosa curiosidad de ella sobre su cuerpo y sus partes más íntimas, se incorporó un poco para mirarla mejor, la veía impresionantemente sexy con su torso desnudo, dándose la libertad de explorar, reconocer y saborear.

—¿Estás segura de que no es sólo curiosidad científica, Bella? —Le dijo —recuerda que no te gusta experimentar con humanos...

Ella le miró traviesa antes abrir su boca para cubrirle el miembro completamente y él soltó el gemido más grande y excitante de la jornada.

Instantes después él la incorporó con suavidad y alejó su boca de su pene, sabía que estaba a punto de explorar y faltaba mucho, aun, por explorar; le soltó el botón del jean y lo deslizó junto con sus bragas por sus piernas, que se descubrieron largas y torneadas, las cuales fue acariciando a medida que bajaba las manos, y la dejó libre de ellos.

Edward la colocó debajo de él y comenzó a reconocer las nuevas zonas de piel que se habían descubierto ante sus ojos, su vientre cálido e incitante, sus muslos, sedosos y tentadores, su vientre, el cual sintió con sus mejillas y su boca, hasta que al final dedicó dedicar especial atención a su sexo, al que acercó su rostro y lo sintió suave, cálido, húmedo y palpitante.

Le abrió lentamente las piernas e introdujo en ella dos dedos para comprobar que tan excitada estaba, los sacó para dar paso a su lengua y saborear la dulzura de sus fluidos, la reconoció por completo, él era científico y no iba a dejar una exploración a medias, entonces impregnado de su suave humedad y ante los gemidos de ella se incorporó para besarle la boca, ya listo, presto para entrar en ella.

El roce de los dos cuerpos completamente desnudos era candente y el deseo se volvía insoportable, las piernas enrolladas, los senos de ella contra el pecho suave y bien formado de él, los brazos del uno en torno al otro, las bocas unidas en ese abrazo interminable, para ambos era el momento.

Bella lo colocó de nuevo de espaldas y se ubicó sobre él, acercando su centro al punto exacto tentándolo para que la penetrara.

—Dicen que lo del dolor es un mito —le dijo ella suavemente, estremecida —pero por si acaso...

Él se sentó sobre la cabecera de la cama arrastrándola a ella con él y la dejó sentada allí, desnuda, sobre su regazo, sobre su erección, en una posición que le daba acceso pleno a todas las partes de su cuerpo.

—Te ayudaré para sea suave mi Bella, para que el dolor sea un mito para ti, sólo quiero que sientas placer.

Edward se ubicó de nuevo en su centro para comenzar a penetrarla, mirándola a los ojos con vehemencia, casi con veneración; excitado como nunca pero atento a los signos de su rostro de si estaba bien o si le estaba haciendo daño; ella se meció suavemente para ayudarlo y poco a poco fue bajando sobre él, relajando sus piernas a sus costados.

—Ohhh... lo del dolor no es un mito... —ella frenó un poco al sentirlo, con las manos como garras sobre sus hombros, pero a su ritmo se permitió bajar un poco más, el dolor se acentuó un poco.

Edward le acariciaba los senos y le succionaba la piel del cuello con los labios para atenuar las sensaciones desagradables, de pronto, ella bajó completamente y así, sentada sobre él, con todo el acceso a su cuerpo y sus labios, comenzó a jadear intensamente, el dolor había desaparecido y sólo quedaba el placer, el placer de sentir que ese hombre magnífico la llenaba completamente.

Él se deslizó lentamente sobre el edredón para quedar acostado con ella sobre sí, sin perder el contacto, y pudieron comenzar a mover sus caderas en un ritmo frenético y enloquecedor, ella guiando al estar arriba.

—¿Sabías... que ésta es la mejor posición... para el orgasmo femenino...? —Dijo ella entre jadeos levantando la cabeza un momento para mirarlo con ojos brillantes.

—Señorita Swan... en éstos momentos no me atrevería a refutarle nada... nada, tiene razón, toda la razón. Además eres tan hermosa... tan cálida... tan apasionada —le dijo atacando sus senos con furia con las manos y besándola profundamente.

Ella cortaba y reanudaba el beso para alcanzar a decirle:

—Nunca pensé... que diría esto... alguna vez doctor Cullen... pero usted también tiene razón... toda la razón... —y seguía besándole.

Las embestidas aumentaron, ambos presentían la fuerza de la erupción casi volcánica que se avecinaba en sus cuerpos, el pulso de sus sexos unidos, del roce y la fricción, del calor y la humedad, se volvió frenético, hasta que segundos después explotaron, ella primero en fuegos artificiales que la hicieron estrechar los músculos al máximo llevándolo a él a derramarse abundantemente dentro de ella, con un gemido algo feroz, en un orgasmo cargado de la pasión y del sentimiento profundo que los embargaba a ambos.

Se miraron largo tiempo sellando un acuerdo silencioso de su mutua aceptación. Sintieron sus sexos todavía enredados y los separaron con dificultad, porque de ahora en adelante su estado ideal era que estuvieran juntos. La humedad de la excitación, del semen y la sangre les llenó de tan creciente satisfacción que no se molestaron en limpiarla.

Había sido una larga búsqueda a lo largo de sus vidas, y cuando se conocieron lo que menos imaginaron era que estarían juntos; definitivamente, eran la prueba que el destino escribe sobre líneas torcidas; pero al final todo fue lo correcto, lo que debía ser, por eso aunque era pleno día se durmieron desnudos y abrazados, satisfechos, con la certeza de que se habían encontrado, de que habían sido los primeros el uno para el otro y de que, por alguna extraña razón, de ahora en adelante, serían los únicos.

Ninguno de los dos necesitaba razones para ello, ni argumentos ni contra argumentos, simplemente, sería los únicos porque sí, porque era la decisión más íntima y profunda de sus corazones, de sus almas y de sus cuerpos que se habían encontrado, fundido y eran uno, sólo porque sí.

¿Para que más razones?

****

Meses después...

Edward acariciaba la algo abultada barriga de Bella.

En la soledad de su habitación le demostraba a ella que era su reina, la reina completa de su corazón.

La abrazó en la penumbra, recordando que uno de los días más felices de su vida, había sido aquel en el que ella le confirmó su embarazo, ahora un pequeño Edward de cinco meses de gestación se revolvía inquieto en esas entrañas que acariciaba con manos y labios.

Pero la mayor alegría fue para la familia de Edward y de Bella, al otro día del anuncio del embarazo que le hizo Bella a Edward todos se reunieron por Acción de Gracias en la gran mansión de los Cullen, y Esme lloraba de alegría al tener allí por fin, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a su recién recuperado hijo.

En años anteriores no dudada en pasar hasta las fiestas en el laboratorio.

Carlisle estaba más que recuperado, y la noticia del embarazo les dejó eufóricos.

Y los padres de Bella, que pensaron que ella estaría sola para siempre, no se cambiaban por nadie.

Y ahora Edward en la cama, con ella, en esa penumbra que a duras penas les iluminaba tenuemente los rostros, sólo podía estar agradecido con la vida, por haberse cruzado en su camino con esa chica valiente y avasalladora, que le había cuestionado todos los parámetros de su vida y los había volcado, transformándolo.

Bella se dejaba acariciar mientras sonreía satisfecha al notar que Edward ascendía sus manos hacia sus senos y los atrapaba apoderándose de los sensibles pezones, más sensibles aún que siempre por el embarazo, mientras la besaba profundamente en la boca.

Ella pensó en todos los momentos vividos juntos, en cada instante desde esa primera vez que le vio, en el salón de clase, y cómo esa voz y esos ojos la atraparon desde el primer momento, sin saberlo. Y no entenderlo le había generado tanta ira. Quizá por eso le había atacado tanto, más que a cualquier otro, porque generalmente podía entender que otro ser viera la vida de otra forma.

Ya no era tan difícil conciliar sus diferencias, porque en cada momento prevalecía el amor, su amor.

Edward y Bella trabajaban en el hospital de Carlisle, y cada uno desde su propia área y visión trataba a los pacientes, hasta a veces a los mismos, y los resultados habían sido extraordinarios, se complementaban notoriamente. Y Edward había continuado con sus investigaciones, pero ahora contaba con un equipo para ello, entre ellos Jasper, y podía dedicar tiempo a su nueva familia.

Y ellos habían comprobado que eran diferentes, para complementarse.

Eran como el Ouroboros, esa serpiente igual a la que simbolizaba su ciencia, la medicina; aquella que da la vuelta y al final se encuentra con el principio, la cabeza con la cola, en el punto donde los opuestos se atraen, se complementan, se fusionan.

La racionalidad con la intuición, la ciencia y la fe, lo deductivo con lo inductivo, lo lógico con lo mágico, se encontraban, se fusionaban; al final, eran diferentes, pero parte de lo mismo, de un todo. Ello se vería palpablemente cuando el pequeño Edward naciera.

Ambos lo comprendían ahora, en medio de los besos que inevitablemente seguían a las caricias entre ellos, y de las caricias que seguían a los besos, especialmente cuando estaban así, desnudos, en la cama.

Edward paró un instante y dijo pícaramente:

—Ah mi amor, como sabes, yo atenderé el parto.

Bella le miró estupefacta.

—No Edward, ya lo hablamos, Shania mi médica obstetra y amiga, hace partos en agua, estarás en la tina, con nosotros, pero no como médico, sino como padre. Debes disfrutarlo tanto como yo.

Él sonrió satisfecho mientras Bella contemplaba la mirada traviesa de su compañero.

—Ya sabías como quiero el parto, Edward, sólo lo dijiste para provocarme...

—Es que me encanta cuando me contradices, cariño, me excita tanto... —y la evidencia de esa excitación estaba allí, lista, palpitando en medio de ambos; él arreció sus caricias, entrando con delicadeza en ella y cubriéndola de nuevos besos.

La única réplica de Bella fue un gemido de placer.

***********

_**FIN**_

Notas:

1. Oncología: Parte de la medicina que trata de los tumores. (_WordReference_)

2. Esnob: Que adopta o imita las costumbres, los gustos y las tendencias que considera distinguidos o de moda. (_WordReference_).

3. Ermitaño: Persona que gusta de vivir en soledad, sin relación con los demás. (_WordReference_)

4. Ermita: Pequeña y modesta iglesia o capilla donde vive el ermitaño.

5. Alopatía es el término utilizado desde la homeopatía para caracterizar a la medicina convencional. Alude a que esta última se basaría en remedios que producen efectos diferentes a los síntomas que se quiere combatir. Este significado se opone al de homeopatía, que se basa principalmente en la cura de los síntomas empleando remedios que producen esos mismos síntomas. (Wikipedia)

6. Áurico: Referente al aura, campo energético de radiación luminosa multicolor que rodea a las personas u objetos como un capullo o halo y que es generalmente invisible para la gran mayoría de los seres humanos. (Wikipedia)

7. Referencia a la novela de Robert Louis Stevenson, "El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde", el Dr. Jekyll es doctorado en medicina, elabora una poción capaz de separar las dos naturalezas del hombre (el bien y el mal) y a través de la cual crea a su parte oscura: Mr. Hyde.

8. Asceta: Persona que practica el ascetismo, renunciando a los bienes materiales y dedicándose a su propia espiritualidad. (_WordReference_).

9. Marx en alguno de sus escritos dijo respecto a la religión, que "Es el opio del pueblo".


End file.
